


It's Cold Outside

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Cold Weather, Gen, Hinted at Obi-Wan/Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, It's cold on Vandor and Cody doesn't want his General to freeze, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is cold, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, vandor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: A mission on Vandor leaves Obi-Wan cold. Cody helps.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	It's Cold Outside

The whistling wind flooded into the creases of their shoddy tent and a collective groan washed over everyone who felt the breeze licking against their exposed skin. Three of the GAR’s Generals were ideating the next possible move to pull the troops off of Vandor. Sadly, it appeared as though a blizzard was preventing their very necessary backup from reaching the ground. Cody leaned heavily against a couple of crates situated in the corner of the tent. Their scheduled three day mission to the mountainous planet of Vandor had turned into a seven day mission before anyone really knew what was going on. The cold atmosphere had damaged some important sensors on the ships and now everyone was waiting with baited breath for the arrival of backup.

Cody had noticed two days ago that General Kenobi was looking worse for wear; while he was bundled in a parka twice his size, Cody observed the shake of his hand and shoulders as they stood in the cold. While it wasn’t an unbearable temperature, especially for Cody and his brothers who naturally ran hot, it was cold enough to cause anyone to feel it deep in their bones after several days uninterrupted. Cody could see this very thing happening to the poor General. Comparatively to his former Padawan, Obi-Wan was not as dense and muscular and Cody had never observed him eating much more than a ration bar or some soup; his thin stature was not doing much to protect him from the cold. 

The day before Cody watched the General curl in on himself in the corner of the main tent when he thought no one was watching. He chose not to disturb the man, but Cody was having a hard time staying silent when the man was clearly  _ freezing _ . 

Now, tensions were running high as the blizzard did not seem to be letting up. A meeting had been called to discuss supplied rationing in case the storm did not let up for several more days. The meeting hadn’t been productive thus far and General Skywalker was beginning to get heated when General Mundi suggested they ration their food as far out as week with utmost precaution. 

“What’s the point of starving ourselves? We have backup on the horizon, no use starving our troops.” General Skywalker deadpanned. He was pacing back and forth across the small space making everyone in the room even more uncomfortable. 

“Master, maybe sometimes it’s better to be safe than sorry…” Ahsoka reminded her Master from where she stood next to General Kenobi.

“She’s right. We should conserve what we have and prepare for the worst.” Obi-Wan provided, his voice shaking just slightly. Anakin didn’t like those responses and blinked twice at his fellow Jedi. 

“Does everyone want to starve tonight? Or is it just me?” Anakin huffed before storming from the tent. Ahsoka looked a little deflated and Cody watched Obi-Wan do his best to comfort her. Once Ahsoka herself disappeared after his unsettled Master and General Mundi had taken to his Commander, Cody was left with an exasperated looking General Kenobi who rubbed a hand over his beard. 

“He’s young, you know… and risky.” Cody walked over to the man and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“He was my Padawan,” Obi-Wan mused, “It’s a wonder how we think about things so differently.” Cody nodded. He would never understand the bond that the man shared with Anakin, but he could certainly see the frustration brewing in the elder man when Anakin was reckless or uncooperative. 

“Don’t think you can change him or how he thinks, Sir. Especially when it comes to food.” Obi-Wan let out a small laugh and even smiled, After a moment of silence Cody gently grabbed Obi-Wan’s elbow and caught his icy blue eyes, “How are you?” The question was simple and warranted a simple response but Obi-Wan’s eyes told a different story.

“I’m alright, Cody. How-”

“Banthashit.” It was Obi-Wan’s turn to blink at him in disbelief, “You haven’t looked so good these past few days and I want the truth.” Silence closed in on them as the gears in Obi-Wan’s brain seemed to turn slowly.

“Truthfully…” He began, voice tight and small as he shifted uncomfortably, “I’m cold. My back hurts and I just really need a proper bed.” He shook his head and gripped his arms around his chest a little harder, almost as if he could somehow keep the cold away. Obi-Wan wasn’t usually willing to admit he was uncomfortable, often opting for a white lie or a half-truth about his feelings. Cody had decided to change that as a personal goal; he was Obi-Wan’s second in command and it was part of job to protect him, even from himself. 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I can help, if you want.” He waited for Obi-Wan to say yes, he usually did, even if it required some pushing. 

“You don’t have to Cody. Backup will be here in just another day or two.” Obi-Wan was already heading for the flap of the tent and he pulled his hood up over his head. 

“I’m not going to let you freeze. Listen, you know I run hot.” Obi-Wan turned to face him and raised a questioning eyebrow. “We can share body heat.” Obi-Wan seemed to contemplate this for a moment. Cody knew there were walls and boundaries that he never dared cross, but he also knew that there were times where they were  _ people  _ not ranks. 

“Let’s go to my tent.” Obi-Wan led the way, feet sinking into the fresh snow. The wind whipped the cold snow into their faces reminding Cody of how much he hated cold weather. When they reached Obi-Wan’s small tent, Cody immediately headed for the heating device that was situated on the ground. He knew that these devices were not nearly useful enough to provide sufficient heat, but it was better than nothing. He pushed at the small switch with his numbed fingers and began to strip off his snow-covered coat; at this point it was barely keeping the cold out. Obi-wan was fiddling with his own parka, shaking red fingers struggling to unclasp the lowest button. Cody drifted over in front of him and easily began to unfasten the buttons before pulling the zip and helping the man out of the bulky jacket. He was shivering immediately in just his robes and Cody couldn’t help but grimace at the man’s discomfort. His robes seemed damp, something Cody couldn’t quite wrap his head around. Cody could only hope he hadn’t been outside in the freezing cold without his parka. 

“These are damp, Sir. Don’t tell me you were outside without a coat.” The guilt spread across Obi-Wan’s features was enough to tell Cody all he needed to know. Cody rubbed an exasperated hand over his eyes.

Do you have a change of clothes anywhere?” Cody himself hadn’t thought to bring a second set of blacks so he doubted the General, who was perpetually reckless, would have any.

“M-maybe a pair of t-trousers in my pack.” Obi-Wan’s teeth chattered together as he began rifling through his pack. Thankfully, he did have an extra pair of trousers, though, it did not solve the problem of his damp robes. Cody hated to infringe on his General’s privacy, but it was becoming apparent that the conservation of body heat was a necessary evil.

Cody waddled over to the makeshift cot and noticed that Obi-Wan’s emergency heat-preserving sleeping bag was already spread out from the night before.  _ Has he been freezing cold for days now?  _ Cody wondered if Obi-Wan was compulsively hiding his discomfort again.  _ I thought I talked to him about this.  _

“Alright, Sir. You’re edging on hypothermic and it looks like you have been cold for days,” He gestured to the cot and Obi-Wan’s looked guiltily at the floor once again, “We’re going to get in this sleeping bag together and we’re going to get you warm, okay?” Cody didn’t wait for an answer, or more likely a protest. He simply began stripping off down to just the bottom half of his blacks, leaving his armour strewn across the ground. The sleeping bag was lined with a crunchy foil-like material that rubbed against his skin harshly. While he settled onto his side, the General stood stock still a few feet away; he looked nervous, eyes flitting over towards Cody as he unhurriedly pulled the moist fabric of his tunics off. When he turned away to pull off the last of his tunics, Cody’s heart clenched as he noticed the bruises, new and old, littering his back.  _ No wonder his back hurts  _ Cody thought. He wished he had cold packs or some soothing bacta ointment available but medical supplies were running far too low. 

Once Obi-Wan was done he stood facing Cody in just his trousers waiting for directions. “Come get in, you’re shivering.” There was only an instant of hesitation before the man was stiffly lowering himself into the cot. An inch of space remained between them once Obi-Wan settled into the sleeping bag but Cody was quick to remedy this as he strung an arm around his side and pulled the trembling man flush with his chest. A hand on the General’s chest indicated that his heart rate was picking up, the tension in his back not letting up. “Obi-Wan…” He rubbed a gentle hand up and down the gooseflesh spanning the length of the General’s arm, “You need to relax. I know it’s uncomfortable…”

“I’m sorry Cody…”  _ Why is he apologizing?  _ “Should have told you.”

“Yes. You should have. For a General you can be quite irresponsible.” Cody tried to make it sound like a joke, but it really was the truth. 

They lapsed into silence; while not totally void of tension, it was comfortable. Obi-Wan slowly let his back relax into Cody’s chest, their skin trapping body heat and the sleeping bag enclosing them in a warmth they hadn’t felt in days. Cody had not been affected so much by the cold, but he could tell that the newfound heat was just what Obi-Wan needed. Minutes passed, then an hour, and Cody could tell by Obi-Wan’s even breaths and slowed heart rate that he had fallen asleep. The realization washed over Cody and filled him with relief. The suffering was over, even if it was just for a short while. 

Cody eventually allowed himself to fall asleep, not really caring about what was to happen the next day or what had happened the day before. It was amazing how the simple act of touch could clear one’s mind. 

\----

Cody awoke to the sensation of movement against his side and then suddenly the absence of warmth. Grimacing a little in his foggy half-awake state, Cody reached out to capture the source of heat that had decided to leave his side. The heat source made a sound, almost a squeak, and didn’t seem to want to come back. So Cody opened his eyes. 

The events of the previous evening flooded back into his mind when his eyes caught on a glowing Obi-Wan Kenobi, shirtless, and hair tousled. Obi-Wan’s fists were rubbing over his eyes and he blinked at Cody with a slightly confused glint in his eye. 

“G’mornin.” The man uttered, words slurring together as a yawn escaped his lips. 

“Lay down; I’m cold.” Cody demanded reaching for his General. 

“Oh how the tables have turned.” Obi-Wan stated as he let himself sink back into the scratchy sleeping bag. 

The discomfort between them had disappeared and been replaced by fondness and warmth. While they had always shared a bond, there was nothing like the personal intimacy of sharing bodily heat. 


End file.
